


Thief of smoke

by Taegi075



Category: yoonkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Min Yoongi - Freeform, NSFW, Sex, Sex in a Bangtan Boys | BTS Studio, bad language, bts - Freeform, intercourse, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, mature - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taegi075/pseuds/Taegi075
Summary: Jeon Jungkook had fallen into Min Yoongis trap as soon as he first laid his doe eyes on the mint haired boy on that cold winters night. But will Jungkook take the risk and make a move on the boy he grew fondly of? Or will he sit back and watch him secretly from the side lines?WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AND BAD LANGUAGE!Also lots of angst and weed smoking!
Relationships: YoonKook - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkooks eyes lock focus on him as soon as he enters the newly built apartment.

The mint haired boy sits in the corner with his gear set up on the stained oak coffee table, which has always been his little work space. His tongue swipes across his thin but perky, pink lips as he concentrates with such intensity. The veins in his muscular sculpted hands protrude, as he grinds the buds of weed in his favourite matte black grinder. He pops open the lid and inspects everything is grounded up nicely, if hes unhappy with it he'll carry on grinding until he gets the right consistency that hes looking for.

Jungkook and his friends call him "The perfectionist" and strangers laugh at the nickname, but for people like them that know him well, you realise that he wont settle for anything that is "Good" or "Okay". He likes things done in a certain way and takes his precious time with everything hes does, but once you see the art that he makes, then you understand why they call him that.

Jungkooks favourite part is the little smirk the boy proudly displays on his pale, chalk dusted skin as he holds up the perfectly sculpted spliff between his finger tips.

His brown jasper eyes sparkle in the dark and its mesmerising. They're almost like a trap, once you look into them your lost in a trance, a trance that is Min Yoongi. And Jungkook took the bait, as soon as he laid his eyes on the mint haired boy on that cold winters night, Jungkook knew he had fallen deep in Min Yoongis honey trap.

"Yoongi, you are a god." Namjoon, who is seated next to him, pats Yoongi on the back and smiles brightly.

Min yoongi is the only one who can actually roll a spliff amongst the friendship group. Although hes never admitted it, Jungkook can tell he likes being the one in charge of rolling, he likes the little compliments on the little bundles of art he creates and he also likes the small amount of attention that comes with it.

And my god, what Jungkook would give to see that boy smile every single second of the day. He would literally walk a desert, dusted with the sharpest shards of glass to keep that breathtakingly beautiful smile on Min Yoongis face.

Flash back

Jungkook can remember the first time he met the mint haired boy on that cold winters night.

But first he met Kim Taehyung aka the good ball. Jungkook met him in art class and the pair instantly hit it off like a house on fire. He had never met someone who he could relate to so much and he had honestly never laughed the way he did with anyone else.

One night whilst hanging out, Taehyung had received a text about a small gathering at his friend Namjoons place and Jungkook was strangely invited too.

After much confusion on the random invite, Taehyung spilled the tea that he had mentioned Jungkook to his other friends.... quite a few times actually and they were curious for themselves to meet the boys new fond friend, so that's why the invite was given. Jungkook felt touched that his new friend spoke wonders about him, but also was now feeling rather shy about the upcoming meeting.

After some reassurance, they shortly arrived at the little but well furbished apartment and Jungkook could smell it instantly as Taehyungs friend Namjoon, opened the door.

Weed.

"Tae! Whats good bro, i missed you." A giant green bean looking man with deep dimples, bear hugs his friend tightly with a dazey smile.

"Namjoon i saw you a few hours ago. Did you seriously miss me that much?" Taehyung chuckles as he embraces his friend back.

Jungkook stood awkwardly at the door not knowing what to do or say.... Well, that's until the guy Namjoon locked his blown out eyes on the younger and turned his full attention on him.

"Tae you weren't joking when you said he was handsome. Come in dude!" Namjoon smiles at Jungkook and engulfs him in a sudden bear hug too.

Jungkook widened his eyes, this guy sure is friendly.

"Ah hello." Jungkook pats the elder on the back and chuckles.

"Guys! We have a new friend!" Namjoon shouts, pulling the nervous Jungkook into the smokey apartment. A modern open living room pans out in front of him and once his eyes adjust, he can make out a couple more dazed boys scattering around the room amongst the heavy smoke cloud.

"Hi." Jungkook awkwardly waves.

"Namjoon leave the poor boy alone. Guys this is the one and only Jungkook who ive mentioned, Jungkook these are my bitches." Taehyung smirks.

"Fuck off." Someone laughs.

Jungkooks eyes instantly land on the mint haired boy in the corner. You wouldn't be able to see him if it wasn't for the pastel purple jumper he was wearing and of course the distinctive faded mint hair. His pretty, pink lips part and a stream of smoke escapes, adding to the already smoke filled room.

His cat like eyes squint at Jungkook, holding uncertainty and unfamiliarity. His lips form into a small pout and his head tilts slightly, trying to figure if he accepts Jungkook into the group, or if its better if he leaves. He takes in Jungkooks appearance rather openly, not caring if he's caught staring.

Once their eyes eventually crosses paths, Jungkook breaks his attention away from the mint haired boy and lightly blushes for gawking at the hidden beauty in the corner.

"Come sit down." Taehyung tugs at Jungkooks sleeve and they both take a seat on the leather sofa.

"Yoongi hyung, can you roll us one of your specialities pleaseeeee?" Taehyung smiles at the mint haired boy who sighs in defeat.

Jungkook gulps at the sight of the boy getting up from his position in the corner, walking over with an almost swing in his hips and takes a seat. Directly opposite the embarrassed Jungkook, and from that short second, Yoongi had made his decision on the younger and smirked to himself.

A few hours had passed and Jungkook did nothing but smoke a worryingly amount of weed, got to know Taehyungs friends who were surprisingly accepting of the newbie and were pretty fucking dope people. But throughout the night, Jungkook of course stole glances at the attractive mint haired elder, who sat across from him with those mesmerising and almost glowing eyes.

-

The pairs friendship was slow at first. Jungkook being shy and not a very confident person, soon grew to realise that after he managed to open up a little, that they too got on surprisingly well, a little too well. They would spend countless hours, talking about everything and anything while smoking and getting the munchies together. It was like a dream, a dream jungkook never wanted to wake up from.

-

Over the months Jungkook started visiting Namjoons and Yoongis shared apartment often. If it wasn't for the weed, it was definitely just to see Yoongi, who Jungkook grew quite fondly of.

Min Yoongi was more addicting than the weed he was smoking and that's the fucking tea. But it was nothing more than a stupid boyish crush. The beauty that is Yoongi, would never see Jungkook the way the younger sees him and that was the cold and crippling truth. However, Jungkook still couldn't help but blush when Yoongi stared at him for too long or sat so closely that their legs would brush and rest against each others. Jungkook felt comfortable and safe around Yoongi, and he's never felt that content before in another persons presence.

Jungkook even stayed over a few times, crashed on their uncomfortable sofa if he had smoked too much and couldn't make it back to his own apartment, which was across from town and 2 bus journeys away. Heck, he even does it on purpose sometimes, just so that the following morning he could get woken up by Yoongi, who would gently run his fingers through jungkooks brown, silky locks.

"Good morning bunny, want a coffee?" Yoongi would sleepily smile and ruffle the youngers hair lovingly.

Jungkook simply did it just for those short, but heart fluttering moments.

(Flash back over)


	2. Time will tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare is thrown into the late night smoking session.
> 
> But how will the night end?

It was another one of those nights where they had nothing better to do, so of course headed to the shared apartment to go smoke their youths troubles away.

Knocking on the door lightly with his knuckles, Jungkooks welcomed by a gust of white smoke blown in his face, and he knows exactly who it is.

"Hoseok i swear to god." He shakes his head, chuckling to himself at the childish behaviour.

"Kooks here." Hoseok laughs, stepping aside and letting Jungkook in with a little side hug. 

Stepping into the apartment he looks for him straight away, smiling fondly to himself once he finds him. There he sits, in the corner where he usually is, in a world of his own while he rolls enough spliffs to last us for the long night ahead. He glances up for a short moment and a small smile dances on the mint haired boys lips.

"I brought snacks." Jungkook lifts up the bag and dumps the contents on the table proudly. 

"You godsend." Jimin rushes over and grabs Jungkooks face, placing a sloppy wet kiss on both of his squishy marshmallow like cheeks.

"Ew dude that's gross." Jungkook pushes the mochi looking boy away and rubs his now spit covered cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Oh come on you love it." Jimin tuts and grabs a bag of chips. Taking himself off back to his spot on the bean bags, next to a world away Jung Hoseok.

Shaking his head, Jungkook glances back over to Yoongi, who's smile has completely vanished and is replaced with a annoyed sullen expression.

Jungkook instantly furrows his eyebrows together.

"Is he alright?" Jungkook thinks to himself as he takes a seat on the leather sofa.

Namjoon taps his shoulder, passing him the already lit spliff they've been smoking. He nod his head in thanks and takes in a deep inhale watching the orange embers dance at the top of the spliff. Head instantly going hazey, a small smile spreads across the youngers face. Pure fucking bliss.

"Who wants to play a game?" Taehyung claps his hands together, looking around the room in anticipation.

"Depends....Whats the game?" Jin tilts his head and takes a seat next to Namjoon on the opposite sofa.

"Hmmmm what about truth or dare?" Taehyung turns to Jungkook and smiles like a little boy on Christmas day. Taehyung has always been a sucker for games like these.

"Sure." Jungkook shrugs, sitting up from his slouched position on the sofa.

"Yoongi come and join." Hoseok waves his hand, ushering the elder to participate.

Yoongi sighs to himself as he leaves his little corner, Jungkook watches the elders movements as he takes his usual seat opposite him on the other leather sofa. But this time he doesn't look up, just stares into space as something is clearly bothering him.

Taehyung grabs a empty beer bottle and sets it in the middle of the coffee table, looking up to see if everyone's ready, he spins the bottle in exhilaration.

It lands on Namjoon first, the elder sighs while shaking his head at his occurring bad luck.

"Namjoon hyung.... truth or dare?" Taehyung smirks while rubbing his hands together in complete mischief.

"Its going to be bad no matter what, isn't it?" He sighs.

He contemplates to himself for a minute and huffs as he chooses his option.

"Ugh.... fuck it. Dare." Namjoon crosses his arms and awaits the no doubtingly brutal dare Taehyungs manged to muster up.

"I dare you to pick a person in this room, whom you think is the most attractive.... and remove their shirt with only your teeth." Taehyung sucks his teeth and smirks evilly to himself.

"Nah fuck you! I knew you were gonna stitch me up you little shit!" Namjoon clenches his fist in complete embarrassment and anger.

"You picked dare, you knew what you were letting yourself in for. Now don't be a pussy and pick." Taehyung shakes his index finger and chuckles.

"Im gonna fucking kill you." Namjoon shakes his head and glances around the group, picking his victim with high blush scattered on his cheeks.

That was only the first dare....This game is going to get brutal real fucking quick. Jungkook shakes his head, he should have stayed out of this game, especially when he knows what these prickss are like.

In the next 20 minutes, he knows his dignity is going to get taken away from him whether he likes it or not.

"Fuck sake, i hate you Tae. Jin stand up." Namjoon sighs and stands up. 

Jin widens his eyes in horror. 

"M-me?" He chokes.

"Shut up and stand up." Namjoon barks, sending another death glare Taehyungs way.

Jin gulps and stands up helplessly.

Grabbing a hold of Jins waist lightly, he looks up apologetically and slightly shakes his head, face filled with embarrassment. Bending down waist level, Namjoon grabs a hold of Jins T-shirt with his pearly whites and slowly lifts Jins shirt up and over his head with great difficulty, grunting to himself as he looses grip a couple of times. But eventually he does it and once the shirt is off and tossed onto the floor, the pair blush and take a seat back on the sofa.

.... Somethings going on here.

Everyone cheers and teases the pair, which earns death glares in return.

"Something definitely is going on here!" Jungkook furrows his eyebrows and is definitely not going to let this go without some sort of investigation.

"Karmas gonna get you Kim Taehyung." Namjoon grunts and spins the bottle furiously.

Jungkook watches the bottle intensely as it spins.... 

"Dont land on me.. Dont land on me!! For the love of god PLEASE DONT LAND ON ME!!" Jungkook chants in his head. 

The bottle slowly passes him and lands on....

"Yoongi, truth or dare?" Namjoon lifts his eyebrow and waits for the chosen option.

Yoongi glances up for the first time and his eyes land straight on Jungkook.

"Dare." He mumbles, with a strange fire burning within his golden eyes.

"Ill go easy on you. I dare you to do shotgun with..... hmm how about .....Jungkook." Namjoon looks at Jungkook and smiles, passing Yoongi the freshly lit spliff.

Jungkook swallows hard, looking down at his lap with an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach. Yoongi however smirks and nods his head, unexpectedly complying to his given component. 

"Get up then kook." Taehyung chuckles and pushes Jungkooks shoulder.

Jungkook has waited for a moment like this for months, and now the time is here where he can finally be close to the boy hes grown so fondly of. He wants nothing more but to run for the hills. Hes not ready yet, he needed time to prepare himself for the close proximity hes been craving for.

But if he chooses to decline, his friends will definitely know somethings up and the endless teasing will begin from this moment on. Therefore Jungkook has no choice but to man up and have his special moment ruined. 

Getting off the sofa, he curls his hands up into his oversized grey sweater sleeves and walks around the table, standing still in front of the awaiting Yoongi.

"Ready?" Yoongi tilts his head, glancing down at Jungkooks lips for a moment.

"Y-yeah." He clears his throat nervously.

Yoongi places the blunt to his lips, inhaling a thick cloud of smoke into his lungs. He quickly passes the blunt back to Namjoon and grabs a hold of Jungkooks neck, sending a wildfire to spread where Yoongis hand is lightly resting.

Never haven been this close to Yoongi before, Jungkook takes in the small but beautiful details hes never been able to see before. The splashes of light brown freckles that scatter Yoongis nose bridge and pale cheeks. Along with the few but noticeable yellow streaks that float amongst Yoongis hazel eyes. If Jungkook didn't think Yoongi could get anymore beautiful, hes just got proven wrong. Min Yoongi is truly breath taking. 

Yoongi brings the pairs faces closer with his hand sitting firmly on the back of Jungkooks neck. Jungkook couldn't help but gulp and open his mouth slightly ready for the second hand smoke. But Yoongi clearly wasn't satisfied. His hold on the youngers neck gets tighter and he whines suddenly.

Jungkook blushes at the unexpected noise he just made and embarrassingly looks to Yoongi, seeing if he noticed. To his surprise Yoongis brown orbs glow with.... an emotion hes never seen on the elder before, but gulps drily when figuring it out. 

The mint haired boy glances down at Jungkooks soft looking lips, which are centimetres away. If either one dares to move an inch they would connect .But no matter how tempting it is, Jungkook holds back, not wanting to embarrass himself and most importantly get rejected. 

Yoongis eyes slowly glance down at Jungkooks plump lips, back to his dark doe eyes and then to the youngers lips again. His fingers lightly tug on the back strands of Jungkooks hair and its driving him crazy. Hes teasing Jungkook openly and hes enjoying every second of it. He tilts his head and opens his mouth, releasing the cloud of white smoke into the youngers mouth with what looks like a burning desire within his eyes.

Jungkook returns the gaze while inhaling every last bit of the yoongi infected smoke.

If Yoongi wants to play, then Jungkook can play too. He doesn't think twice as he moves closer, connecting their lips for only a millisecond before their friends notice. As Yoongi widens his eyes, Jungkooks pulls away satisfied. 

Jungkook exhales the smoke and takes his seat back between Hoseok and Taehyung, leaving Yoongi to stand there in utter shock.

"Woah Jeon! That was impressive!" Hoseok pats the youngers back and nods his head in approval. Jungkook becomes settled as his friends didn't see the small connection of their lips from just a few seconds ago.

Jungkook glances at yoongi and licks his lips teasingly. Leaving Yoongi completely flustered and its quite adorable.

"Yoongi you good bro?" Jimin chuckles and slaps his ass lightly.

"U-uh yeah. I need the bathroom." He clears his throat while pulling down his black oversized jumper slightly, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Huh weird.....Jeon spin the bottle." Namjoon shrugs and Jungkook does as instructed.

Yoongi stayed in the bathroom for the remainder of the night. Ignoring Jungkooks and Taehyungs call goodbye.

Jungkook couldn't fall asleep that night, did he take it too far? Did he read the signals wrong? Has he completely ruined things with Yoongi?

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out

Its been a few days since the "Truth and dare" game happened and Jungkook somehow finds himself back at the smoke filled apartment. This time however he doesn't look for Yoongi when he enters the apartment, instead he grabs a spliff and climbs out the slightly rotted window, taking a seat on their balcony alone.

Jungkook digs out the black lighter Yoongi gave him a few months back from his jacket pocket and bitterly laughs at it. Placing the blunt to his lips he spark it up, watching the orange embers engulf the tip as he takes a deep inhale. The overthinking stops and he leans back into the cushions watching the sunset filled the sky with a deep red flame, setting the clouds ablaze and slowly exhales.

A silhouette floats past the window and comes to a stop. 

"Jungkook." Someone clears their throat.

Looking over his shoulder Jungkook notices Yoongi leaning out the window with furrowed eyebrows. Taking in his appearance, Jungkook notices the pastel purple jumper hes wearing, mentally cursing at himself. That's his favourite look on Yoongi.

But although he looks pulchritudinous right now, Jungkooks kinda pissed off at him so he doesn't let his eyes wonder too long on the pretty boy in front of him.

"Yeah?" Jungkook mumbles tilting his head in confusion.

"Why you out there?" He furrows his eyebrows together.

"Fancied a change of scenery." Jungkook chuckles and shruggs his shoulders. 

"Oh. Mind if i join you then?" He questions.

"I dont know why your asking me, its your apartment Yoongi." Jungkook peers back up to the passing clouds.

"Right." He mumbles and climbs through the window, taking a seat next to the younger on the cushions in deafening silence. 

Taking one last drag from the blunt, Jungkook offers it to Yoongi who takes it instantly, placing it to his pink stained lips and inhales deeply.

"So uh... Whats up with you then?" Yoongi slightly tilts his head in the youngers direction.

"YOU!" Jungkook yells in his head.

"Nothin. Just a lot on my mind." He sighs, closing his eyes, letting the warm breeze engulf his exposed legs.

"Oh. Well im here if you wanna talk about it." Yoongi mumbles, stealing another quick, but awkward glance.

How does one tell a person that their sexually frustrated, and its them that is causing it? Its simple... You cant.

"Thanks." Jungkook sighs, propping himself up with a tatty old pillow.

"Kook?" Yoongi sits up abruptly, facing the brown haired boy.

"Yeah?" Jungkook cracks open a eye.

"About the other day..." He clears his throat.

"Ah lets not talk about it." Jungkook sighs, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No. You dont understand i..." Yoongi closes his eyes and shakes his head, looking torn over something.

"Look im sorry, i was being stupid. Just drop it yoongs." Jungkook sits up, look down at his lap in sullenly. 

"Kook." Yoongi whispers.

"Yoongi i said just drop it-"

Jungkooks words get cut off and something warm presses against his lips. Eyes widening in shock.

"Did ..... did Yoongi just kiss him? 

"I-im sorry." He stands up and rushes back to the open window.

Snapping out of it, Jungkook latches onto Yoongis hand. Pulling him back harshly, he falls onto Jungkooks lap with a thud. Yoongis eyes widen and the younger stares into those hazel and yellow orbs, looking for something, anything.

"Did you mean that?" Jungkook demands.

"U-uh." Yoongi stutters.

"Yoongi. Answer the god damn question! Did you mean that just now?!" Jungkook desperately pleads.

"YES! YES I DID." He exclaims.

"Good." Jungkook smiles.

Grabbing a hold of the back of Yoongis neck, Jungkook smashes their lips together. Sparks fly around the balcony and he kisses him like his god damn life depends on it. Yoongi takes a few seconds to respond but eventually kisses Jungkook back just as passionately. 

Jungkooks heart explodes into flames. Hes dreamed of this moment, the moment he first laid his eyes on him that cold winters night, he wanted to nothing but to do this. To taste him, to touch him, to finally express the love the younger has harvested for him. 

Running out of breath, they break apart and refill their lungs with air.

"You dont know how long ive waited for this." Yoongi smiles and bites nibbles at his rose tinted lips.

"Me too." Jungkook blushes a fierce shade of red.

"But there's something missing." He tilts his head.

"What?" Jungkook furrows his eyebrows together, did he do something wrong?

"This." Yoongi sits on Jungkooks lap, grabbing the back of his honey stained neck and slightly pulling a few strands of hair with his fist. 

Jungkooks throat tightens, letting out a whine.

"That. That's whats missing." Yoongi runs his slender fingers through my hair and tugs again, causing Jungkook to whine into his mouth loudly.

"That sound is so beautiful." Yoongi licks his lips and kisses down down Jungkooks neck.

"Ah Yoongi its embarrassing." The younger hides his face in his hands.

"Dont be shy baby." Yoongi pulls Jungkooks hands away from his face, running a slender finger gently over the embarrassed boys plump cheeks.

"B-baby?" Jungkook stutters.

"You like that? Being called baby?" He tilts his head.

"Yes." The younger clears his throat.

Hes always wanted to someones baby boy, despite the strong and buff persona Jungkook always displays in front of his friends, hes always secretly wanted to be looked after, and to be smothered in love and affection.

"Then you'll be my baby boy." Yoongi shuffles on Jungkooks lap, but the sweet gesture affected the younger in a different way.... and thats why he suddenly grips onto Yoongis waist tightly.

"Ah yoongi." Jungkook whines.

"Whats wrong?" He furrows his eyebrows and moves on his lap again. Something pokes the elders thigh and thats when he realises.

"Oh." Yoongi widens his eyes and blushes.

Completely embarrassed, Jungkook pushes Yoongi off him and grabs a pillow, covering his crotch. 

"How fucking humiliating." Jungkook mumbles to himself.

"There's no need to be embarrassed baby." Yoongi smiles.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Jungkook gulps, shuffling in his seat.

"No wait!! I mean.... I could help your friend out of you wanted?" Yoongi raises his eyebrow.

"Yoongi-"

"If you dont want me to thats okay! Im not going to force you to do anything Jungkook. I mean it. Im not going to do anything without your consent." Yoongi nods his head, all sense of teasing and flirting completely vanishes, instead replaced by a serious and genuine tone.

"I mean of course i want you to Yoongi, but-" Jungkook gets cut off again.

"Then tell me what you want." Yoongi removes the pillow and once again positions himself on Jungkooks lap.

"Y-yoongi what about the others? They'll hear us." He gulps drily.

"Let them hear, it will be thrilling. Now tell me what you want me to baby." Yoongi licks his lips hungrily.

"Kiss me." Jungkook whispers.

Yoongi nods his head and leans down, kissing Jungkook again but this time slower and more passionately. Yoongi kisses Jungkook like hes fragile, that the younger will shatter into a million pieces in his hands. He takes his time and gently runs his fingers through Jungkooks silky locks, again slightly tugging at it, making the boy beneath him shudder.

After a while Yoongi starts to nip at Jungkooks bottom lip with his teeth. Granting him access Jungkook opens his mouth, letting their tongues dance together, and finally tasting each other. Yoongis lips curl up into a hungry smile and he harshly rolls his hips down. Jungkooks hips buck up at the friction and he moans sweetly into Yoongis mouth.

"A-ah stop, i could cum just from this." Jungkook grips onto Yoongis hips forcefully keeping them in place as he tightly closes his eyes and breathes heavily into Yoongis neck.

"Let me take care of you baby." Yoongi places a kiss on his cheek and nods.

Jungkook cant believe what is even happening right now. Hes seen this thing happen in his dreams, never expecting it to actually happening in reality.

Yoongi tugs at the bottom of Jungkooks shirt and pulls it up and over his head swiftly. Once the shirt is discarded somewhere that doesn't really matter right now, Yoongis mouth gapes open, completely amazed by the newly exposed, honey toned chest.

"Your so beautiful." He whispers and runs his finger tips down Jungkooks abs.

The younger close his eyes embarrassed by the pretty elder looking at him with such adoration.

Yoongi lips attacks Jungkooks exposed chest, placing kitten licks on his stomach as he goes down further and further until he reaches Jungkooks waist band. 

"Can I?" He looks up at the younger through his eye pretty long lashes. 

"Just take them off!" Jungkook whines, throwing his head back into the tatty cushions with need. 

Yoongi doesn't hesitate and rips them off as well as the youngers black, Calvin klein boxers. Jungkooks thick cock springs free and slaps against his stomach strongly.Silently thanking to be finally freed and exposed. 

"Wow baby...... your really packin huh?" Yoongi licks his pretty pink lips. 

Taking his thumb, Yoongi teasingly rubs it over Jungkooks glistening precum covered head, the sensation driving him insane. 

"Ahhhhh Yoongi!" He moans painfully, throwing his head back at the touch. 

"Your moans are so pretty baby boy." He whispers, sucking the precum off his thumb.

Jungkooks cock twitches at the sight.

"You taste so sweet baby." Yoongi smirks.

Jungkooks dreamed of this, hes prayed for this moment to happen but still can't help but feel embarrassed. 

"Look at me." Yoongi growls. 

Whipping his head up Jungkook looks down at him through heavy eyelids. Yoongi wraps his hand around Jungkooks thick cock, licking a stripe down the underside vein with a hot and slow teasing lick. 

Groaning and biting his now sore lips, Yoongi's hot mouth is finally closes around Jungkook and he can't help but roll his eyes back into his head at the sensation. 

Yoongis tongue swirls around the precum dripping slit, before sucking harshly at the angry looking head. Opening his pretty mouth wider, Yoongi slowly starts going down Inch by inch. And the younger really didn't know how he didn't just cum there and then. 

Jungkook unexpectedly bucks his hips up, causing Yoongi to deep throat him. With teary eyes, Yoongi removes his hot mouth from Jungkooks aching cock, catching his breath.

"Slow down baby." He chuckles and places his free hand firmly down on Jungkooks hips, keeping them sturdily in place.

"Your driving me crazy. Just fucking suck me Yoongi." He says through gritted teeth and bucking his hips up once again through Yoongis clamped hand. 

"So demanding." Yoongi tuts. 

He slowly licks the angry head with kitten licks and sinks down again. 

"F-fuck." Jungkook moans. 

His eyes threaten to close but he forces them open. The sight of Yoongi's pretty pink lips wrapped and filled completely with Jungkooks cock alone is a sight too perfect to miss. 

Yoongis eyes are hooded and boring into Jungkooks, a mess of mint hair framing his pretty features and a deep blush sitting high on his cheeks. Yoongi looks beautifully wrecked in the descending orange sunset. And Jungkook will never forget this fucking beautiful imagine. He'll carve it into his memory forever.

"Your so pretty like this Yoongi. You suck me so good." Jungkook praises him, smoothing his fingers through Yoongis pretty mint locks. 

A few minutes in and the heat is pooling in the pit of Jungkooks stomach, tightening and curling with every suck and lick that's coming from Yoongis pretty mouth.

When Yoongi takes Jungkooks thick cock all the way to the back of his throat, hitting that sweet spot, Jungkook struggles not to scream in pure pleasure. 

"Fuck....Yoongi. Just like that! Oh my god I'm going to. I'm going to cu-" That's all the warning Jungkook can manage to give between the broken moans that escape through his lips.

"Cum for me baby. Cum for Hyung." Yoongi moans and attaches his mouth back to Jungkooks dripping cock. 

He continues to bob his head at a rapid pace, clamping his pretty mouth even tighter around Jungkook and thats all it takes for the younger to see stars blurring his vision. 

"YOONGI! AHHH! YOONGI! YOONGI!" Jungkook chants his name like it's a prayer and finally after a few more pumps Jungkook releases in his mouth, shooting his sweet and thick cum at the back of Yoongis mouth. 

Not looking away for even a second, Yoongi continues to pump and suck every last drop he can get from Jungkooks pulsating cock. Once Jungkook begins to twitch due to over stimulation, Yoongi removes his mouth with a harsh "pop". 

Yoongi is completely and utterly, beautifully wrecked. Sweat drips down his forehead, his pretty pink lips are all swollen and bruised, his mint locks are sprawled all over the place and his eyes glisten with lust. But the wrecked smile the elder gives is the most beautiful thing that Jungkook has ever seen. 

"Your so pretty Yoongi Hyung. Now let me take care of you." Jungkook looks down at the bulge in Yoongis pants hungrily.


End file.
